Mankind's Failure
by alpacaChristine
Summary: Hades finds himself having a grudge on humankind for failing to honour his wife. oneshot


im like 7 months late but i kinda just saw a tumblr post about pluto's moon naming

it was so adorable, i had to write a fanfic based on it

IMPORTANT: Basically, if you didn't know, Pluto had a naming for it's two newly founded moons. Persephone's name was included as an option, but was not chosen. My fanfic is inspired off this, and a post from tumblr.

warning: humorous take on hades, may be OCC

inspired by: (edited) it wont let me post part of the link so search up dismater from tumblr to find the post! (:

word count: 756

summary: Hades finds himself having a grudge on humankind for failing to honour his wife.

* * *

Sitting on a large jewelled throne, Hades quietly sighed to himself. He was done looking over the dead for the day, and with Persephone gone back to her mother for the season, Hades had no one to converse with. Sure, there were other people he had in the Underworld with him, and perhaps even Cerebus to play with, but no one could compare to his loving wife, 1000 miles away from him.

"Curse the sun and earth for all they take away from me." he thought grimly.

The chatter of servant girls drifted into his quiet room, and even with his lack of company, the silent man decided to ignore their conversation. That was, until he heard the name of his wife.

"Lady Persephone's name was included?"

"Yes! Along with many other beings from the Underworld. It seems that mortals want to dedicate the names to Hades."

"You mean, names like-"

"Would you like to elaborate?"

Hades was suddenly in front of the two servants, his face slightly scrunched up in displeasure. What were the mortals doing that had to Persephone? Mortals had long stopped worshipping them, why would they start now?

The two girls inwardly panicked, but spoke calmly in respects to their master.

"Mortals have discovered two new moons for Pluto.." one of them began, in which he only muttered a quiet 'finally' under his breath.

"They decided to name the moons, and they have a vote for it. The mortals decided to dedicate it to you, Lord Hades."

The other girl continued on.

"They chose names that related to the Underworld, like Tartarus, Styx, one of them being Lady Persephone."

"I see." he said simply.

The two girls stood nervously in silence, waiting to be dismissed.

"When does this voting end?" he asked suddenly.

The two of them looked at each other, surprised at his interest.

"Uhm, we think the voting ends in two weeks.."

He nodded curtly, satisfied with the answer. "Report to me the results. You are dismissed"

The dismissed pair simply stood dumbly on the spot, and watched him disappear back into his lone room. They both stared at each other, and agreed on one thing. _That was weird._

ooo

Persephone floated into her home once again, now that her six months with nature was over. The Queen was more than happy to return in the arms of her husband, and spending another six months with him, repeating the cycle for eternity. She looked around her palace, moving through the familiar corridors. Left and right, happy servants greeted their gentle Queen with love, in which she returned back with joy.

"Do you know where my dear Hades is?" she asked politely, to a quiet servant cleaning the corridors.

"Yes, my lady. I believe he is judging souls right now. He may be done very soon."

"Very well. Thank you child."

She smiled kindly, and turned towards her new destination. Just as she arrived outside the court, a hurried Hades flew out of the room at the same time.

"Hades!" she cried, as she leapt into his arms.

Surprised, but joyful, Hades took her embrace and twirled her around in his arms.

"Welcome home." he murmured into her hair. He let his wife down, and she looped her arm around his own.

"Tell me what has happened!" she began cheerfully, as they both walked back to their room.

ooo

It was nearing time of rest, when Hades finally decided to bring up the subject.

"Last summer.." he began awkwardly, "Did you hear anything... interesting about mortals?

Persephone, who was brushing her hair, pondered about the weird question, but answered happily anyways. "Well! I did hear some farmers discuss this _hilarious_ joke-"

"No my love," he cut her off, "I mean, anything.. about us?"

She stared at the roof blankly for a few moments, before her face lit up in pleasure.

"Oh! You mean, the naming of Pluto's 'new' moons?"

He nodded, confirming her suspicions automatically. She giggled to herself quietly. So _that's _what Hades was brooding about the whole day! She thought it was something silly, but this was a new level of silly for her husband! Putting her brush down, Persephone leaned over to where her husband was sitting.

"Shh, love. Don't be sad, it's just some rock floating in space.." she reasoned, as she hugged him affectionately.

He hugged her back lovingly, but still brooded over mankind's failure to vote for his wife's name.

"They will pay for this." he said anyways, as Persephone smoothed out his hair sympathetically.

* * *

i love these two

and hades being a whiny child is hilarious

reviews make me smile! xx


End file.
